This invention relates to apparatus for use in scraping creosote and like deposits off of the surfaces of chimney flues.
It is known to provide flue-cleaning apparatus in the form of a scraper head, having peripheral scraping or cutting blades, or the like, and which is suspended in a flue by cable or the like from a pulley block mounted at the top of the flue. The cable may extend down the outside of the building on which the flue is situated for external operation, so that pulling on the cable causes the scraper head to be drawn up the flue to cut or scrape creosote and like deposits from the flue surfaces.
One problem which may arise with flue-scraping apparatus of the above type, is that the flue surfaces, and/or the creosote deposits may have irregularities against which the scraper head may snag as it is drawn along the flue, thereby obstructing or possibly preventing further progress thereof. The present invention provides, inter alia, a form of flue-scraper head, particularly designed to avoid snagging when encountering irregularities as aforesaid, and/or having means for assisting in dislodging the scraper head, should it become lodged in a flue.